


Y sus besos a chocolate saben

by Marbius



Series: Schönes Mädchen aus dem All [3]
Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Awkward Conversations, F/M, Female Georg Listing, First Kiss, Gender or Sex Swap, Slice of Life
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 11:06:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3848632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marbius/pseuds/Marbius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Parte 02] Sip, chocolate y avellana.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Y sus besos a chocolate saben

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Ni es Georg es Georgie, ni esto existió jamás.

**Y sus besos a chocolate saben**

—Gus...

Atento al pequeño pero revelador escote que Georgie llevaba, el baterista apenas si se percató de que ésta, intentaba llamar su atención a la salida de clases en la academia. No fue sino hasta que la bajista chasqueó los dedos frente a su rostro que salió del trance en el que su busto lo había puesto.

—Gusti, ¿me escuchas o los aliens se llevaron tu cerebro?

—¿Mmm?

—Estás distraído —murmuró Georgie, sin sospechar por un segundo que su amigo no estaba viéndole los ojos precisamente—. Como sea, creo que hoy no podré ir a la práctica.

—¿Qué? —Enfocó Gustav su atención en ella, alzando la vista de donde la tenía y mirándola a la cara. Si bien su amiga no lucía enferma, su aspecto tampoco era el de alguien que estuviera del todo sano; las ojeras y un cierto tono pálido en la piel la delataban—. ¿Por qué?

Georgie se mordisqueó el labio inferior, al parecer indecisa de decirle sus razones. —Es personal —musitó el final—. Cosa de chicas —aclaró al ver que el baterista no comprendía—. Ya sabes, tengo mi periodo.

«Periodo», pensó Gustav una y otra vez sin llegar a entender qué tenía que ver eso con su presencia en la sala de prácticas esa tarde. No fue sino hasta que la revelación le cayó como una epifanía que las piezas del rompecabezas se armaron por sí solas y lo dejaron a él y a Georgie sumidos en un pesado e incómodo silencio que amenazaba con dejarlos traumatizados de por vida.

—No me siento muy bien —se llevó la bajista una mano al vientre—, y no quiero ser una molestia para ustedes por eso, ugh.

—Jamás serías una molestia —musitó Gustav, deseando al instante poder regresar sus palabras, avergonzado de haberse atrevido a decir algo tan... tonto.

—Seh, puede ser —sonrió Georgie por lo bajo—, pero a veces suelo ponerme sensible. Enojarme por nada y luego llorar. No quiero fastidiarlos con esta tontería. En unos días se irá y entonces podremos reanudar las prácticas sin mayores contratiempos.

Gustav asintió bobaliconamente.

Parados a la salida de la academia de música, tanto él como Georgie parecieron meditar un minuto antes de decidir su camino. Por lo general, Gustav iba en una dirección y su amiga en otra; en las raras ocasiones en que directo de las clases de música iban al ensayo, solían tomar el mismo autobús y compartir juntos el asiento doble. Y si la suerte estribaba a su favor y conseguían que cualquiera de sus padres les diera un aventón, aprovechaban el viaje con el otro.

—¿Hoy va a venir tu mamá por ti? —Preguntó Gustav de pronto, curioso si Melissa, como había insistido en ser llamada la madre de Georgie apenas conocerla, pasaría por su hija.

—Noup —se balanceó la bajista en sus pies—. Esto del... periodo me vino en la mañana y no tuve tiempo de decirle que no iría a la práctica. Tampoco es que importe mucho, o al menos eso pensé antes de darme cuenta que no traigo las llaves de casa conmigo. Ella me dijo que iba a volver tarde así que mis opciones son malas.

El baterista sopesó sus opciones. —¿Segura que no quieres ir a la práctica de hoy? Podríamos sólo estar ahí, sin tocar o platicando.

Georgie denegó con la cabeza. —Tendría que explicarles por qué no estoy de ánimo para el ensayo y no quiero que se burlen de mí. Ahora mismo sólo quiero recostarme en el sillón con una buena película y una barra extra grande de chocolate.

—Pero... —Gustav se quedó sin terminar la frase. Georgie no podía ir a su casa, y en el estado en el que se encontraba, pasar la tarde con el resto de la banda seguro no le ayudaría. En un impulso que no reconocía como suyo, el baterista habló una propuesta que de pronto apareció en su mente como una flashazo de inspiración—. ¿Y si vienes a casa conmigo? Mamá igual regresará hasta tarde y papá está fuera de la ciudad hasta el fin de semana, ah, pero no te preocupes, Franziska estará con nosotros. Ella es mi hermana mayor, y es muy responsable —agregó por si acaso Georgie pensaba mal de él y su ofrecimiento sin dobles intenciones de por medio—. Podrías quedarte conmigo hasta que puedas regresar a tu casa. Así no te tendrías que quedar afuera esperando hasta quién sabe qué horas.

Georgie hizo una mueca de dolor. —¿Estás seguro que puedo? ¿No sería una molestia? En serio, puedo llorar por cualquier cosa y no es agradable de ver.

Gustav pensó en las burlas a la que Franziska lo sometería, alegando que a él le gustaba Georgie y viceversa, atormentándolo hasta sacarlo de sus casillas o por lo menos conseguir que se abochornara hasta la raíz del cabello, pero apartó aquellos pensamientos de su cabeza al contemplar la posibilidad de que la bajista se quedara con él la tarde completa. La mera idea le hacía doler el estómago de una manera nueva, casi agradable.

—Para nada, vamos —y en un subidón de adrenalina, sujetó la mano de Georgie entre la suya y la guió fuera de la academia hacia la calle, en dirección hacia su casa.

La tarde por delante, se adivinaba grandiosa.

 

—Erm, sí —fingió Gustav la voz más ronca de lo habitual, y para agregarle efecto dramático, tosió contra el auricular—. Seh, no me siento bien. Es una de esas gripes de verano que llegan de la nada y se van igual... Sí, Georgie está igual. La vi en la academia y lucía fatal...

—Hey —siseó Georgie a su lado, dándole un pellizco en el brazo por decir aquello, al mismo tiempo aguantándose la risa que los podría delatar.

—Shhh —le indicó el baterista, cubriendo la bocina del teléfono para que los gemelos no los atraparan en su mentira—. ¿Qué decías? Ah, no, no creo que dure. Con suerte para mañana estoy bien... Podríamos reunirnos antes del fin de semana, sí... Yo le digo... Ajá... Adiós —finalizó la llamada y colgó el auricular tras un largo suspiro de alivio—. Se la creyeron.

—¡Sí! —Festejó Georgie a su lado, abrazándolo brevemente antes de soltarlo y girar en su propio eje de la emoción—. La tarde libre es nuestra.

Embobado por la sensación de los brazos de Georgie alrededor de su espalda, Gustav tardó unos segundos en salir del trance en el que estaba. Su amiga tenía razón, la tarde larga e infinita que se presentaba de frente a ellos, era suya. En un cambio de planes que ninguno de los dos había previsto, apenas llegar a casa, habían encontrado una nota de Franziska que les avisaba a todos en casa que ella llegaría tarde porque al día siguiente tenía examen de trigonometría y se quedaría con su mejor amiga estudiando.

En un principio Gustav no había sabido cómo tomar aquella noticia. Tal vez Georgie se sentiría intimidada por la idea de quedarse a solas con el baterista, temerosa de que éste se comportara como cualquier chico de su edad, pero su reacción había sido la contraria. Emocionada le había dicho a Gustav que tenían por delante la libertad y sin dobles pensamientos, había cerrado la puerta de la casa detrás de sí.

Una hora después, luego de haber comido un par de sándwiches de jalea con mantequilla hasta saciar su hambre, Gustav volvió a sentir ese dolor de estómago que tradujo como nervios al invitar a Georgie a ver una película.

—Tenemos una colección pequeña, pero quizá encontremos algo que te guste —se disculpó cuando Georgie abrió el anaquel donde almacenaban los DVD’s y se dedicó a leer los títulos en búsqueda de alguno que le pareciera interesante.

—Mira, esta no la he visto—extrajo un estuche del centro. Detrás de ella, Gustav leyó el título.

—¿The Club Fight, en serio? —Preguntó asombrado; si bien Georgie no parecía del tipo de comedias románticas, tampoco parecía de las que adoraban películas con acción y escenas de peleas. Claro que esa cinta tenía a Brad Pitt y a Edward Norton semi desnudos y luchando, bañados de sangre, pero ese era otro asunto totalmente diferente del cual el baterista no quería pensar.

—¿Creías que iba a elegir Titanic o algo así? —Le sacó la bajista la lengua—. Veamos ésta. Cuando salió en el cine era muy pequeña para verla y no he tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo desde entonces.

—Como tú digas —accedió gustoso el baterista.

Cinco minutos después, y el reproductor de DVD’s estaba trabajando con el disco dentro y ellos dos ocupando el sillón de tres plazas que quedaba justo al frente. Con un tazón de maíz inflado entre los asientos, pronto Gustav terminó apoyando su peso en un brazo mientras que Georgie se recostó por completo y cubriendo sus piernas con una manta, y abrazando un cojín, se dedico a sumergirse en la trama de la película.

Fiel a su palabra de hacer que esa tarde valiera la pena, Gustav había ido a comprarle a la tienda una barra extra grande de chocolate que en esos momentos, Georgie mordisqueaba con fruición y de vez en cuando soltaba soniditos de puro gusto.

—Yum, delicioso —saboreó un trozo especialmente grande de chocolate con avellana.

Intentando por todos los medios posibles mirar a la pantalla y no a su amiga, Gustav terminó cerrando los ojos, concentrándose en lo posible de sólo respirar y existir. Nada más.

—¿Estás aburrido? —Presionando contra su muslo, uno de los pies descalzos de Georgie intentaba llamar su atención—. Podemos cambiar de película si quieres...

—Oh, no, no. —Avergonzado de haber sido atrapado in fraganti, Gustav farfulló, exprimiéndose el cerebro en búsqueda de una respuesta coherente con qué salir—. Erm, es que me entró algo en el ojo, creo que es una pestaña —mintió, deseando que Georgie se lo creyera.

—Ah —aparentemente así fue—. ¿Quieres que te ayude a quitártela?

—Uhm, se saldrá sola —murmuró Gustav.

—Olvídalo, te perderías toda la película si esperas a que eso pase. —Presta para ayudarlo, Georgie se acercó gateando hasta donde estaba Gustav y lo hizo tenderse a lo largo del sillón, con la cabeza en su regazo—. Ahora, voy a soplar. Intenta no parpadear.

El baterista sintió como el corazón se le subía hasta la garganta. Desde su posición, el busto de Georgie estaba a la altura directa de su rostro. Y si bien no era el pecho que llevaba Pamela Anderson cuando corría por las playas de su serie de televisión, tampoco tenía nada que envidiarle. Gustav se preguntó qué se sentiría estirar la mano y tocar uno... O fingir que la supuesta pestaña lo atormentaba y rodar en el regazo de Georgie hasta que por ‘accidente’ su cabeza golpeara uno de sus senos...

«No», pensó Gustav con culpa, «eso no es lo correcto». Su amiga era importante para él, incluso si a veces lo único que podía pensar de ella no eran sus habilidades con el bajo, sino lo bien que le lucía alguna blusa en particular o lo bonitas que tenía las piernas cuando se ponía su falda negra de vueltas. Sin ir más lejos, lo mucho que le gustaba verla cuando sonreía o hablaba o cuando estaba molesta y hacía pucheros sin siquiera darse cuenta de ello...

—Gusti —lo sacó ella de sus pensamientos—, ¿estás listo?

—Uh, sí.

Con cuidado de no lastimarlo, Georgie le haló el párpado hacía arriba y ayudándose con los dedos de la otra mano a sujetarlo en su sitio, sopló suavemente. A Gustav el corazón se le aceleró y todo el ruido a su alrededor se volvió sordo con la presión de sangre corriendo por sus oídos; además del palpitar de su corazón en el pecho, no escuchaba nada más.

—¿Salió? —Preguntó la bajista, su aliento achocolatado haciendo que a Gustav le salivara la boca.

—Nop —mintió el baterista—, sigue ahí.

Era mentira, una inocente, quiso pensar. Cualquier artificio para seguir con la cabeza sobre sus piernas.

Decidida a ayudarlo, Georgie pasó los siguientes minutos soplando en su ojo, revisando incluso debajo del párpado para asegurarse de que la pestaña no estuviera escondida.

—Tengo una idea —dijo ella de pronto—. Es un poco... fuera de lo normal, pero infalible.

Gustav tragó saliva. —¿Cuál es?

—Lo hacía mi bisabuela antes de morir. Lo recuerdo poco, pero... funciona. Uhm, ella —Georgie trastabilló con las palabras—, lamía tu ojo y lo limpiaba. Hacía cosquillitas, no duele, pero no a todo mundo le parece cómodo que alguien más ponga su lengua ahí. A mí no me importaría hacértelo, pero tú... podrías sentir asco o algo así. No tenemos que hacerlo, yo puedo seguir soplando hasta que la pestaña se salga si quieras, pero parece que no está funcionando.

Gustav consideró la idea y... Asintió.

—Por favor.

—Ok, uhm, pero necesito cambiar de postura y, erm, eso... —Siguiendo sus instrucciones, Gustav terminó por completo recostado en el sillón, con un cojín elevando su cabeza y Georgie sentada sobre su estómago a horcajas, sus brazos sosteniéndola por encima a la altura del rostro de Gustav.

El baterista apenas si podía creer la vista. Inclinada en su dirección, la camiseta de Georgie colgaba lo necesario para permitir que el cuello se deslizara y él pudiera ver el encaje de su sostén y el nacimiento de sus pechos. Si se moría en ese preciso instante, podría darse por satisfecho.

—¿Seguro que no te va a dar asco que lo haga? —Se aseguró la bajista, tomando el asentimiento de Gustav como una señal para seguir—. Ok. Estás prevenido.

Fue... Extraño. Muy extraño. Gustav pensó que sería incómodo, quizá que le resultaría repugnante, pero en lugar de ello, sólo resultó ser extremadamente íntimo. Guiándose por el instinto, colocó su mano sobre la cintura de Georgie y la respiración de ella se aceleró, estrellándose contra su mejilla en suaves ondas, su lengua aún recorriendo su globo ocular con pasmosa lentitud.

De poder obtener cualquier deseo, Gustav habría elegido quedarse así indefinidamente.

Por desgracia, demasiado pronto para su gusto, Georgie se retiró y a él no le quedó de otra que aceptar la innegable realidad de la vida humana: No siempre puedes tener lo que quieres.

—¿Qué tal ahora? Intenta parpadear despacio —le ordenó Georgie—. No sentí nada, pero quizá ya esté.

Gustav se limpió la comisura del ojo, retirando el exceso de humedad y suspirando. —Se siente bien.

Georgie se rió. —Te lo dije, mi bisabuela era buena en eso y yo heredé su talento.

El baterista alzó las manos y pellizcándole las mejillas, la hizo detenerse. —Presumida.

—Bobo.

—Lengua larga.

La bajista se la sacó. —¿Tú crees?

—Pfff —rió Gustav a su vez—. Claro que sí.

Iniciando una lucha amistosa entre ambos, pronto intercambiaron posturas, rodando fuera del sofá y cayendo con un bofo ‘poof’ en el suelo, que a pesar de la alfombra, no resultó ser el mejor amortiguador.

—Ow —rodó Georgie, abrazándose a Gustav—. Creo que me rompí algo.

—Sólo que sea una uña —se giró éste a verla, sin imaginar que sus rostros estarían tan cerca. Incluso más que antes, alineados a la misma altura, Georgie estaba a tan corta distancia que sus alientos se mezclaban—. Uhm.

Decidido a no ser él quien retrocediera, Gustav la miró por largos segundos antes de que Georgie rompiera el silencio entre ambos. —Gusti, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

—Ya lo hiciste —respondió él—. Ouch—recibió un pellizco—. Ya, lo entiendo, pregunta lo que quieras.

Georgie se pasó la lengua por los labios. —¿Alguna vez has besado a alguien?

El rostro del baterista cobró el tono de la grana. —No. —Hesitó un poco antes de preguntar de vuelta—. ¿Y tú?

La bajista optó por ignorar la pregunta. —¿Por qué?

—¿Qué cosa?

—¿Por qué no has besado a nadie aún? —Georgie extendió una mano y acarició la mejilla de Gustav—. Eres lindo, ¿sabes? Cualquier chica se moriría por darte un beso.

—¿Tú incluida? —Barbotó el baterista, derritiéndose por las pequeñas caricias que Georgie le hacía cerca de las orejas con los pulgares. Lamentaría la respuesta, pero una parte de sí quería saber sin importar las consecuencias que eso podría acarrearlos a los dos.

La bajista se lo meditó un poco antes de asentir, solemne. —Sí.

Habría sido perfecto si Gustav hubiera aprovechado el momento, venciendo la resistencia del miedo y besándola sin más demora. Georgie estaba ahí, sus labios en un pequeño puchero de los que la caracterizaban, listos para ser besados, pero por supuesto, nada podía ser así de sencillo.

El portazo que hizo resonar cada ventana de la casa fue la señal inequívoca de que alguien había llegado.

—¡Gusss! —Era Franziska, por desgracia horas antes de lo que había dicho su nota pegada en el refrigerador por medio de imanes—. ¿Hay alguien en casa?

Roto el momento, Georgie rodó en dirección opuesta al baterista, incorporándose y con aparente calma, sacudiéndose el polvo imaginario de la ropa.

—Oh, Georgie —la vio primero Franziska, saludándola como a una amiga a pesar de la diferencia de edad—. ¿No has visto a...? Oh, ya lo vi —vio a su hermano en el suelo—. ¿Pateando su trasero, uh?

Georgie sonrió. —Algo así.

—Bueno, voy a estar en el piso de arriba, intenten no matarse el uno al otro. O pensándolo bien —le guiñó un ojo a la bajista—, si lo matas, asegúrate de esconder bien el cuerpo. Siempre quise ser hija única.

—No es tan divertido como piensas, pero será un placer —respondió Georgie a la broma.

Ocupada en sus asuntos, tal como lo había dicho, Franziska se retiró de la habitación y en menos de un minuto escucharon sus pisadas primero en las escaleras y luego en el piso superior.

Apenas estuvieron seguros de estar por completo a solas y protegidos de oídos indiscretos, los dos cedieron al impulso adolescente de la vergüenza.

—Uhm, creo que debería irme —murmuró Georgie, tironeándose de la camiseta que vestía—. No fue mi intención ponerme rara o decir tonterías o preguntar indiscreciones o... —Se sacudió el cabello en un ademán nervioso—. Sólo... olvidémoslo, ¿sí?

A Gustav el estómago se le cerró de nervios; las mariposas que antes llevaba en el vientre, convirtiéndose al instante en avispas malvadas que con saña, aguijoneaban en su interior.

—N-No tienes por qué hacerlo. Digo —se apresuró a explicarse a pesar del tartamudeo nervioso—, porque nada sucedió y tu mamá aún no estará en casa. Además Franziska está aquí y no debes preocuparte que yo haga algo que no... Es decir, no pasó nada, por eso no deberíamos de actuar como si... Uhm, no te vayas aún. —Con un dolor en el pecho que nunca antes había sentido, Gustav alzó la vista del suelo y la clavó en los ojos de Georgie, que había perdido su expresión ansiosa y la suavizaba con lo que parecía ser cariño.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Sí —afirmó vehemente—. Quédate.

La bajista se mordió el labio inferior. —Ok.

Y así como había sido antes, la tensión en el aire se disolvió. Georgie pasó a ocupar su lugar en el sofá y Gustav hizo lo propio, los dos retornando a la película que veían. Idéntica a su postura previa, la bajista se cubrió las piernas con la manta y chocolate en mano, se centró en la pantalla del televisor.

Durante la siguiente hora y media, ninguno de los dos se atrevió a moverse o a hacer comentario alguno. No fue sino hasta que los créditos finales rodaron en la pantalla que se atrevieron a hablar.

—Ese final fue una locura —dijo Georgie, siendo su mismo yo alegre y despreocupado—. Jamás hubiera sospechado que eran una misma persona. Genial.

—Seh —buscó Gustav el control entre los cojines del sofá—. Pensé que el edificio no iba a estallar y ya ves... ¡Boom!

—Como dije, genial —consultó Georgie su reloj de pulso—. Demonios, ya es tarde. Mamá ya debe estar en casa y preguntándose por qué no he llegado aún.

—¿Quieres llamarla?

—Nah —se encogió la bajista de hombros—. Pero creo que es hora de irme.

—Uhm, sí.

Como cualquier otra ocasión, Gustav le ayudó a Georgie a recoger sus cosas y la guió hasta la puerta principal. Ahí, los dos parecieron de nueva cuenta nerviosos. Como dos planetas rotando alrededor de un astro mayor, la despedida parecía imposible, atados el uno al otro por una fuerza gravitatoria que los superaba con creces y sin mayor escapatoria.

—Gusti, en serio —volvió a morderse Georgie el labio inferior—, olvida lo de hace rato, ¿de acuerdo? Sólo me estaba comportando como una tonta. Mucho azúcar en la sangre, o mi periodo con sus hormonas, no sé. Sólo dejémoslo correr. —Rió en un extraño tono metálico—. No quiero que nada cambie entre los dos, porque eres mi amigo, el mejor de todos si quieres la verdad, y odiaría que por esto, todo se volviera... Extraño.

—Entiendo, sí —se obligo Gustav a asegurarle, más por ella que por sí mismo—, nada tiene por qué ser diferente entre los dos. Nada pasó. No hay que lamentar nada.

—¿Lo lamentarías? Es decir, si hubiera pasado, ¿lo harías? —Musitó Georgie.

Gustav consideró el mentir como una opción viable, pero... —No.

—Entonces... Perdón —se disculpó Georgie, reduciendo la distancia entre ambos y besando a Gustav en los labios. Un breve toque, uno tan ligero que el baterista pensó que estaba soñando. Luego se retiró y guiada por la misma fuerza de atracción que antes, volvió a hacerlo, esta vez deteniéndose por un segundo más de lo necesario, dándole así tiempo a Gustav de buscar su rostro con las manos y sujetarla en su sitio.

Fue corto, sin atisbos de lengua y apenas duró más de cinco segundos, pero cuando los dos se separaron, faltos de aliento y con la piel del rostro cubierta de manchas rojizas, fue el deseo de repetir la experiencia lo que los condujo a un tercer beso.

A su parecer, Gustav pensando que los labios de Georgie se amoldaban a los suyos perfectamente. Tibios, ligeramente húmedos y calientes, así los describiría; temeroso de lastimarla, tanteando el terreno, probó con su lengua el pequeño resquicio de su boca que se abría y cerraba conforme su beso cobraba intensidad y se tornaba desesperado.

Aún con sus manos en el rostro de Georgie, el baterista encontró gusto cuando ella hizo lo mismo, su lengua azucarada y con el regusto del chocolate y las avellanas tocando la suya y los dos jadeando ante el simple contacto. Era íntimo, era especial, era...

—¡Gus! —Los interrumpió Franziska, los dos saltando en direcciones contrarías y justo a tiempo para evitar ser encontrados con las manos en la masa. Por desgracia, su apariencia nerviosa levantó sospechas en la adolescente, que apenas verlos, arqueó una ceja—. Hey, no encuentro la regla T que papá guarda en su estudio, ¿no la tienes tú?

Luchando contra el impulso de limpiarse la boca, o peor, pasar la lengua por sus labios para atesorar el sabor de Georgie, el baterista asintió. —Está en mi armario. La usé para la escuela y yo, uh, olvidé, mmm, ponerla de nuevo en su lugar de siempre.

Georgie tiró de un mechón de cabello que caía sobre su acalorado rostro. —Yo me voy. Adiós, Gus... ti —finalizó tras una breve pero notoria pausa—. Nos vemos pasado mañana —y sin esperar respuesta, se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar a lo largo del jardín, en dirección a la calle y de ahí hasta la parada del autobús.

—Es linda —comentó Franziska, atenta a los cambios de Gustav y a la dirección de sus ojos, que persiguieron a Georgie hasta los límites de su terreno—. Y si me preguntas, no me molestaría que fuera mi cuñada.

—¡Franny! —Rezongó Gustav, sensible al tema—. No digas eso.

—¿Y por qué no? —Lo chanceó Franziska—. Es una buena chica. Sabe tocar el bajo. Es agradable, graciosa, bonita. Si no fuera porque ya tengo a Tony, seguro me daría por explorar mi lado bi-curioso con ella.

—¡Argh, Franny, no digas eso! —Se cubrió Gustav los oídos, sorprendido de las palabras de su hermana mayor y su repentina faceta lésbica—. Por favor, es mi amiga. No la miro con esos ojos —mintió—, y tú tampoco deberías, es menor que tú. Por casi tres años.

—¿Y qué con eso? El amor no atiende de diferencias de edad, mucho menos de sexo o...

—¡Franziska Schäfer, no sigas!

—Ok, ok —codeó la aludida a su hermano—. Pero no desestimes mis palabras. Aunque Georgie sea mayor que tú y te gane por al menos diez centímetros de estatura, sigue mi consejo y quédate con ella. Haz que sea tuya a toda costa, porque será lo mejor que alguna vez tengas y dejarla ir será un desperdicio total. Palabra de hermana mayor que todo lo sabe —se llevó la mano al pecho y la apoyó ahí en su juramento particular.

—¿Tú qué sabes? —Se cruzó el baterista de brazos, retrocediendo dentro de la casa y cerrando la puerta apenas Franziska entró con él—. Tú cambias de novio como de calcetines.

—Reconozco el ‘amor verdadero’ —enfatizó la adolescente—. Eso y que los vi besarse en la entrada de la casa.

—Ugh —se atragantó Gustav con su propia lengua—. Eso no era lo que p-...

—Claro que lo era, no me vengas con esa excusa barata de telenovela—le clavó Franziska un dedo entre las costillas, arrancándole una estallido de risa—. Los vi por más de un minuto. No hay error en estos ojos que lo ven todo —alzó los párpados al máximo.

—Seguro.

—Bien, no me hagas caso. Deja que se vaya con alguien más y laméntalo el resto de tu vida pensando en el ‘y si hubiera...’ hasta que seas un viejo amargado como la tía Edwina.

—Oh, la tía Edwina —se lamentó Gustav de traer a su horrible tía a colación. La mujer, ya en la tercera edad, era el terror de la familia Schäfer. Una mujerona a la que su prometido había abandonado por mal carácter y que se divertía torturando a los demás miembros del clan; si estaban casados, augurándoles un divorcio doloroso; si eran viudos, prediciéndoles que era su destino permanecer en soledad; para los pocos que eran solteros, profetizándoles con una vida de pesadilla si osaban contraer matrimonio. Que Franziska lo amenazara de terminar como la tía Edwina era considerado la peor ofensa de la familia.

—¿Lo ves? De ahora en adelante, piensa en ella cuando veas a Georgie.

—Asqueroso —esbozó Gustav una mueva.

—Asqueroso o no, ya sabes a lo que te atienes si dejas ir a Georgie.

—Fue sólo un beso, no una promesa de amor eterno, así que no exageres —fingió Gustav un desinterés que en verdad no sentía.

—Para una chica jamás es ‘sólo un beso’, Gus. Y te lo dice una chica que no tiene pelos en la lengua. Ahora —cambió de tema su hermana—, necesito esa regla T a la de ya. Mi tarea no puede esperar.

Con los hombros caídos, Gustav guió el paso hasta su habitación, las palabras de Franziska resonando en su cabeza con eco.

 

«Tengo que hablar con ella», pensó Gustav dos días después, caminando en dirección a la sala de prácticas a paso lento, mirando al suelo y con la cabeza casi hundida en su pecho.

—Gus, espera —le llegó una voz desde atrás que él reconocía muy bien y que le puso a sudar la palma de las manos en un milisegundo.

Girándose, el baterista vio a Georgie correr la pequeña distancia que los separaba. Su cabello corto escapándosele de la coleta en la que lo sujetaba y cayendo a ambos lados del rostro. Por primera vez en su vida, Gustav apreciando lo bonita que lucía con el rostro arrebolado por el esfuerzo y enmarcado por esos mechones castaños.

—No era necesario correr.

—Uh, verás... —Georgie se presionó el costado, donde seguramente un poco de flato le hacía doler—. Quería hablar contigo antes de la práctica.

—¿Ah sí? —Cauteloso, Gustav se preparó para lo peor—. ¿De qué?

Georgie se apoyó primero en un pie y luego en otro antes de hablar. —Respecto al beso del otro día.

—Los besos —la corrigió Gustav, seguro de que una conversación que iniciaba así, no podía terminar bien.

—Bueno, los besos... Creo que ya lo dije antes. Mi... —Inhaló hondo—. Mi periodo es una porquería. Siempre termino haciendo tonterías. No que besarte lo fuera, no —se corrigió al ver que el baterista retrocedía un paso, como empujado por una fuerza invisible de rechazo—. Es sólo que tú y yo somos amigos, ¿sí? Y arruinar esto por un par de besos que no significan nada sería una bobada, ¿no lo crees?

Gustav apretó la mandíbula. —Fue mi primer beso, lo sabes. Para mí significaron algo, incluso si para ti fue... Fue un juego. —Decirlo dolía más de lo que creía posible, pero Gustav lo dejó salir con una fortaleza que no reconocía como propia.

—También fue el mío —pateó Georgie una piedra en el camino—, pero... Estamos juntos en una banda, no lo quiero arruinar sólo por eso. Primer beso de los dos o no.

Gustav asintió; ella tenía la razón. Con doce años, pronto trece (más inri porque Georgie ya había cumplido los catorce), el baterista no podía decir mucho de su experiencia en el plano amoroso, apenas recibiendo su primer beso un par de días atrás. «Patético», se dijo, pero no pudo sacudirse de encima la sensación de que la espera bien había valido la pena si el primer puesto lo ocupaba Georgie en su lista. Y que viendo como también era el primero de ella...

—Me gustas —dijo al cabo de un largo silencio, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo y a la bajista en el proceso.

—Supongo que es justo decir que tú a mí también —respondió Georgie luego de una prudencial espera—. Sólo que...

—Lo sé —arrugó Gustav la nariz—, la banda... —Suspiró—. Debemos irnos ya. Es lo mejor. —Se giró para seguir su camino, una pesadez insufrible aposentada en el pecho, tan densa que parecía plomo recién fundido con la forma de una armadura estrecha oprimiéndole la caja torácica.

—Gusti —detuvo Georgie su huida, atrapando su mano entre la suya y haciéndolo retroceder.

Ese día, sin realmente planearlo, su retraso a la práctica, fue de más de treinta minutos. Pero mientras intercambiaban tímidas miradas a través de la sala, ella con su bajo en brazos y él sentado frente a la batería, llegaron a la muda conclusión unánime de que había valido la pena.

Sus labios rojos y sensibles por haberse besado a mitad del camino, lo confirmaban así.

El tenue pero inconfundible sabor a chocolate, embriagándolos por completo.

 

—Uh, ¿Franny?

—¿Sí? —Alzó la adolescente la vista de su revista. En la puerta de su habitación esperaba Gustav con apariencia de estar llevando una terrible lucha interna.

—Mmm, nada —desapareció el baterista, decidiendo de último momento que podía pasar de la sabiduría ancestral de su hermana para los asuntos amorosos igual que de sus burlas. De momento, guardaría silencio total y absoluto al respecto.

—Idiota —murmuró Franziska, a sabiendas de todo. Su radar femenino nunca fallaba.

Eso, y que su pequeño hermano aún llevaba escrito en la cara lo que había estado haciendo con Georgie, apenas media hora antes de que ésta se despidiera.

Cambiando la página, Franziska dedicó un momento de su vida a pensar en ellos dos, preguntándose cuándo dejarían de actuar como críos y admitirían que querían estar juntos.

—Bueno —murmuró para sí—, aún les queda mucho por aprender. El tiempo lo dirá —y sin más, regresó a su lectura.

 

/*/*/*/*


End file.
